1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to water massage devices, and more particularly to an extendible and retractable spa jet having an air/water venturi operated by the existing pressurized water supply to produce a turbulent aerated stream of water and air bubbles which resides in the side wall of a tub or spa in a retracted position may be extended outwardly therefrom to be used as a hand-held massage device.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Hot tubs and spas are well known for injecting aerated streams of water that have a therapeutic massaging effect on the body of the occupant. The therapeutic action of the tubs or spas is achieved by the vibrating action of bubbles and forceful circulation of water produced by jet nozzles positioned in the side walls of the spa or tub. However, the location of these jets allows the occupant to juxtapose primarily the back of the neck, shoulders, and back to the jets and, for the most part makes it impossible to achieve concentrated, intensified massaging action at other localized areas of the body.
Hand-held water sprayer heads and fluid powered vibrating heads which connect to faucets of household water systems are also known, but they are not particularly suited for operation or use in a submerged body of water. There are several patents which disclose various massage devices for use in spas or hot tubs.
Sievers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,432 discloses a water driven personal massager for use in spas, hot tubs and the like which is connected to and driven vibrationally by the pressurized water supply of the spa or tub. The device comprises a conduit for connection to the pressurized water supply, a nozzle to direct the pressurized water across an eccentrically weighted turbine or waffle plate within a hand holdable massager head.
Marshall, U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,762 discloses an aquassage apparatus comprising a length of perforated bendable tubing having suction cups secured to the bottom which is installed in conventional bath tubs. The exhaust port of a vacuum cleaner is connected at one end of the tubing and controlled by a valve to agitate the water in the tub.
Pileggi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,676 discloses a portable hand held massager in combination with a spa. The massager has a fluid motor that is mechanically connected to a reciprocating massage pad. The fluid motor is detachably connected to the pressurized fluid system of the spa, and has a sleeve adapter to attach to a jet nozzle in the wall of the spa with a flexible hose leading to the motor of the massage unit.
Stearns, III, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,462 discloses a handheld water driven shower massager which includes a housing having an internally disposed rotatable nozzle which is caused to rotate by the high velocity discharge of water from the nozzle. An oscillating vibrational motion is applied to the entire device by eccentrically weighting the discharge nozzle, and provides a massaging effect when pressed against the body of the user. When held away from the user, the unit functions as a source of water spray for cleansing.
Karp, British Patent 766,508 discloses a reel unit for use with a bathroom fixture having a hot and cold water supply. The reel includes a valve and mixing chamber for regulating the water temperature, and a hose mounted on the reel and connected with the mixing chamber for drawing the mixed water from the chamber when the hose is extended.
My previous patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,027,450 and 5,093,942, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, are extendible and retractable spa jets that are mounted on retractable reels and may be extended outwardly from the side wall of the enclosure and used as a hand-held massage devices.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by an extendible and retractable air/water spa jet having an air/water venturi which is operated by the existing pressurized water supply to produce a turbulent aerated stream of water and air bubbles. In the retracted position it serves as a conventional fixed air/water jet. When desired, it may be extended outwardly from the side wall of the enclosure and used as a hand-held massage device to achieve concentrated, intensified massaging action at localized areas of the body not possible with fixed spa jets.